This invention relates to textile processing apparatus and more particularly to a type of the apparatus in which can storage and changing operation is performed by moving to and from a can filling station a succession of cans for filling with coiled sliver from a coiler such as is used at the delivery end of a textile sliver drawing frame or the like.
While various types of the textile processing apparatus have been provided for changing the full can to an empty can with or without stoppage of the sliver delivery rolls, none have proven to be entirely sufficient, particularly in simplifying structurally the apparatus and saving the substantial manufacturing costs.